The Show Must Go On (Tadashi HamadaxTheater Reader) (Part 1 of 2)
by Tokyorose627
Summary: He could feel Aunt Cass jumping up and down in the plush auditorium chair next to him, but he didn't voice any complaint; his eyes were just too transfixed on your energetic form as he heard your beautiful voice make it's way into his ears.


_Here's another one shot of Tadashi Hamada! This will be a two parter, so make sure to stay tuned for the next part!_

_Please Read and Review, I always like to know you r thoughts on my work!_

* * *

><p>He could feel Aunt Cass jumping up and down in the plush auditorium chair next to him, but he didn't voice any complaint; his eyes were just too transfixed on your energetic form as he heard your beautiful voice make its way into his ears. Knowing you since Junior High School, he knew of your dream to go to San Fransokyo's Arts University, which had the best theater program that you had seen, and you vowed to your male friend that you would go there and become a major in theater.<p>

Now, years later and much older than you were in Junior High, he watched your form on the stage rehearsing brilliantly. You had invited him to watch yourself rehearse for the schools upcoming production of _The Sound of Music_, which you had been ecstatic about. It was one of your favorites, and truth be told, Tadashi himself had seen it more than he could count due to his Aunt having him watch musical movies as a child. He never complained, and as he grew older, found himself fond of the songs, having some on his music player every once in a while to listen to. He gave a smile at the memories of watching the movie with you a few years back, and now here you were, practicing for the production for the University, and as the leading female lead of Maria no less. He knew what song you were rehearsing as well, _The Lonely Goatherd_, remembering that it was one of your favorites due to it's somewhat complicated lyrics._  
><em>

"She's so good!" Aunt Cass gushed, the grin on her lips that had come on twenty minutes ago still clear on her face as Tadashi simply gave a chuckle, watching his Aunt before his attention turned back to you. You were good, perfect even in Tadashi's eyes, and his heart leapt up suddenly in his chest when his eyes and yours met for a split second. He had a crush on you, and for the longest time, however the cruel hands of fate had kept you apart. With him going to the Institute of Technology while you at the Arts University, it was a rather long trek of land that kept you two from seeing each other, what with your school being on the other side of the city, and Tadashi had only so much money. The two of you were able to keep in touch through emails and videos, as well as phone calls, but those only went so far. He wanted to tell you how he felt, he truly did, but how would you react? Would you feel the same way? Would it be too much of a hassle for you, living so far away? He just didn't know, giving a small sigh as he heard you and the choir of children that they had to play the Von Trapp children sing the last of the song, before the orchestra came to rest, that same grin that he remembered from so long ago adorning your face.

"That was the best one yet!" You gushed to the children as they laughed and settled on the bed that the set piece called for. Your laughter died down as you glanced towards the rows of seats that the auditorium held, seeing two familiar faces as your face beamed. You excused yourself politely, making sure you could before you hurried over to the seats, as both Aunt Cass and Tadashi walked down to meet you at the middle of the aisles. "You made it!" You exclaimed happily, hugging Tadashi tightly with the smile that was always infectious to the male, as you felt him hug you back; not as tightly as you had, but much more softer, and it gave you chills for some reason.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss a chance to see your promise you told me become a reality; besides, once Aunt Cass had heard from the café phone that you were inviting me, she wanted to come along, camera in hand." Tadashi laughed a bit as Aunt Cass held the camera, her face beaming as if she was watching one of her own children in the local school play.

"Ahh, You were so great! And your outfit is so well made, it looks perfect on you," you blushed lightly at the comment as Aunt Cass turned her attention to her nephew, "don't you think so too, Tadashi?" You felt your body stiffen lightly as you heard Aunt Cass address Tadashi into the conversation, feeling your face begin to heat up. You liked Tadashi, a lot; you had tried to rationalize the crush as something else, but it had only gone so far before you realized that you had feelings for your friend. But being so far away was difficult, and you didn't want to do something dorky like confess on the phone; something like that should be done in person. You saw him swallow lightly, unsure of what to say, and your mood down casted a bit; did he think you looked bad? Was your singing terrible?

"I think she looks amazing; sounds amazing too." He looked at when he said those words, a smile on his face as you swore your legs would give out from the look he gave you.

"_Come on, keep it together!"_ You thought to yourself hastily, when you heard yourself called to the front of the stage, with all the other cast, and by the looks of it, it wasn't good. "What's going on?" You asked to yourself aloud, as you made your way back towards the stage, with Tadashi and Aunt Cass behind you. When you arrived, the director of the play, and your teacher Professor Oaka, turned to you with a grim look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Darren, our lead for the play has cancelled on us, that's what's wrong! He thinks he's too good for rehearsal and decided to leave the city for a _'well earned vacation'_! I knew it would be bad news to have him as the lead since his father is the benefactor of this auditorium!" As you continued to hear your professor ramble on, you turned to see Aunt Cass and Tadashi giving you worried looks.

"Are you okay?" Aunt Cass asked worriedly, and you gave a small frown, shaking your head.

"No, I'm not. Our male lead has skipped out on us and now we can't rehearse anything until he comes back, and that we don't even know." Your eyes down-casted as you gave a frustrated sigh, "I know that this play will be the best one yet, but how are the rest of us supposed to rehearse and get everything just right? We can't do any of the scenes we planned for today without him!" Your hands grasped the sides of your dress tightly, as your body began to lightly shake in fear and frustration; the play was going to be showcased in a month, and you needed all the rehearsing you could get, but with the male lead ditching on you, it would be disastrous.

"We're just going to have to cancel the rehearsals for today, or probably even push back the play!" Your Professor exclaimed as you turned towards him.

"W-Wait, we can still do it! Please don't push back the play, we've already come so far!" You didn't want this play to be pushed back; all the hard work that everyone had put into it just waste away because of one lousy person.

"Well what are we supposed to do?! Our lead is gone and we have no under study to take over-"

"Oh, oh wait, yes you do!" All heads, including yours, turned to the ecstatic voice that had just spoke, as your vision turned to Aunt Cass, who was raising her hand and waving it around as if she wanted to answer a question in class. You blinked in confusion as she began to push her nephew towards the group of people, while he seemed to be struggling to get out of her grip, before he stopped right in front of you, looking rather panicked.

"A-Aunt Cass, what-"

"He knows this play like the back of his hand! I've made him watch the movie millions of times when he was kid, and knows most of the songs!" Tadashi wished he could just go into a dark hole and never come with the stuff that his Aunt was telling these people, as he mentally groaned in his head. You noticed this, but were to pre-occupied by Aunt Cass going on and on about how Tadashi knew all kinds of things about this play, and knew almost all the songs and lines. Before Aunt Cass could continue however, Professor Oaka stopped her, giving a sigh.

"You're telling me he can help us?" He asked, looking at Aunt Cass, then to Tadashi. He walked a few steps, before making it to the male in front of him, inspecting him. "Can you act?"

"Uh...well, I-"

"I said, can you act?" He had said a bit more impatiently, hoping inside that this could be their salvation to their current predicament. Tadashi took a breath, rubbing the back of his head nervously, looking away shortly from the male in front of him.

"I mean...yeah, I guess."

"What about sing?" Before Tadashi even had the time to answer, Aunt Cass stood next to him, a grin on her face.

"Oh yeah, of course he does! He sings in the shower all the time, right Tadashi?"

Now he really wished there was a hole he could crawl into now, as he felt a blush creep up on to his face.

Professor Oaka gave an unsure look, and that was the moment when you stepped in.

"He can!" Pairs of eyes turned to your form, including Tadashi's, as he looked at you with a perplexed look. "H-He can, I've heard him. He just needs some practice is all!" In truth you had heard him sing before, but only when he thought he was alone. He was a good singer, he would just need some practice to fully get the notes down. You took in a small breath as you turned to Tadashi, a nervous look on your face. "Look, if you don't want to do it Tadashi, you don't have to. But you'd be really helping us if you could, and you wouldn't be taking Darren's place, only for rehearsals!" Truth be told, you secretly wished that he would agree. Besides helping to make sure the play was perfect, you wanted nothing more than to spend more time with best friend, and your secret crush. "So...what do you say?"

Tadashi was silent for a few moments, a bit overwhelmed by the news he was just given. His Aunt had volunteered him to help with the play, but was he sure he could even do it? He looked around at all the faces that looked at him, when his gaze finally turned to yours. You looked so lost, and nervous, but so hopeful that he would agree; and truth be told, he wanted nothing more than to spend more time with you. He took in a breath, sighing before he gave a small smile.

"Sure, why not?" The entire auditorium filled with cheers and grins as you thanked Tadashi over and over, hugging him so tight that you thought you would break his back, but you were just so happy that he would help, that you were simply overjoyed.

"Thank you Tadashi, you won't regret this, I promise!" You exclaimed, letting him go as you felt tears begin to form.

"I'm sure I won't." He gave you a smile as the Professor began to go over what they would be doing, as Tadashi was close to your side. This would be fun, he thought to himself, what was the worse that could happen?


End file.
